


The Pink Shirt Reasoning

by theprincessed



Series: Robert Week 2018 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Bottom Aaron, Clothing Kink, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Shirt Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: A morning quickie thanks to a dream of Aaron's and one of Robert’s shirts...(Day 4: “Don’t you own any other items of clothing?”)





	The Pink Shirt Reasoning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Day 4 - am I me if I don't do some smut? Nope. I'm a bit rusty on the smutty Robron front, so forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

As far as Robert is concerned, Aaron has never had a problem with the clothes he wears. In fact, he's never been the kind of guy to take more than a necessity's view of his own fashion sense. If he needs a hoodie to keep warm and comfy, he'll buy a hoodie. He sticks to colours he knows he doesn't mind and that's as far as it goes. When he met Robert, he'd confessed in the dark of one of their trysts at the barn that part of what attracted him in the first place was that Robert was different from the other men in the village or the ones he met at bars in Hotten. For many reasons, but it included how he wasn't afraid to wear a patterned shirt in several colours and that he looked confident - downright arrogant, really - whilst doing so.

It comes as a surprise this morning that when Robert is staring into his wardrobe, he hears Aaron huff a put-upon sigh. At first, he thinks it's just him trying to wake up properly, but he does it again a few seconds later, louder, like he wants Robert to pay attention to him without asking for it.

Priding himself on knowing his husband so well now, Robert turns around and licks his lips when he sees Aaron still in bed, unabashedly taking up all the room. Robert knows he's as naked under there as the night before and Aaron meets his gaze across his raised knees. Sometimes he's not so bold with his stare, but he clearly wants something, even if he's not quite prepared to say it yet. Robert plays the game of not cracking first, waiting until he shrugs before he faces his wardrobe again and he reaches for a shirt. He's already got his underwear on - black, always black, unless he's wearing a white t-shirt and then it matches because Jessie once smirked and said it made him look like a model worthy of an old Diet Coke advert. Black boxer-briefs go with anything else and he's feeling the mid-blue shirt with the subtle pattern today as the one with the little crosses is in the wash _again_ , but he only gets as far as pulling it off the hanger before Aaron speaks.

"Alright, fine - don't ya have anything else?"

Robert blinks at him, blank in his confusion. He looks over his shoulder, shirt half between the hanger and his hand. "What?"

"Don't you own. Any other items. Of clothing?" Aaron grits out, enunciating and not sounding like himself, as he leans forward, forearms coming to rest on his knees.

Robert gestures at his full selection. "Er - yeah,"

"Give over," Aaron mumbles, shoulders tense. "They're all blue for a start."

It's not 100% true, there's some white in there and a thin red jumper he hasn't worn in forever, but Robert can tell that arguing will make whatever this is worse, so he's learnt to tread more carefully over the years and figure Aaron out first. He puts the shirt back and crawls onto their bed until he's stretched out on his side by his husband, stroking his elbow.

"Hey, what's this really about?"

Aaron lies down again and looks hard at the ceiling. Something he's embarrassed about then. "I had a dream, about you."

Robert's smile is instantaneous. "Really?"

"Don't look so smug,"

"Why not?" he chuckles, "I'm flattered that my husband dreams about me, even when I'm right next to him for real. What was it about? What were we doing? Was it about sex?"

Had enough of his questions, Aaron twists towards the edge of the bed. "Just - just forget it, Robert."

Even though he doesn't get what the big deal is, he grabs Aaron's shoulder, but he won't budge from his sitting position. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry - look at me - It doesn't matter. It's only a dream."

One minute Aaron's silently looking at him, the next Robert's roughly put on his back as Aaron knocks him down into the sheets and covers him with his body. "Yeah, but I woke up with this, did't I?" he hisses, pressing their hips together. He's rock hard; a fact he's been hiding probably since Robert left him asleep to start getting ready for the day ahead.

"Because of the dream?" Robert grins, revelling in his husband's weight almost pinning him in place.

Again, quickly moving and the annoyed fight gone out of him, Aaron flops onto him so he really is trapped beneath his bulk, but Robert doesn't mind at all. Sensing he needs it, he wraps his arms tightly around Aaron's motionless body and drops a kiss into his curl-soft hair. As the seconds tick by, he starts to relax bit by bit.

"You were wearing it," he murmurs gruffly into the skin of Robert's bare chest.

"Yeah?"

"You were wearing a shirt, but it was pink. Not like a - the sorta pink that - and it had - "

It suddenly dawns on Robert what he's talking about and that he actually owns that shirt. "The light pink one with tiny white spots. You like that, eh? It has been a while."

"Get it out." He tries to get a look at Aaron's face, but he can't from this angle, so he does the first thing that comes to mind with that order and just about manages to wriggle his hand into his underwear. "The shirt, Robert." Aaron hisses, like he's an idiot. "Find the shirt."

"Oh! Right. Yeah."

He scrambles out of bed and falls over himself to get to his wardrobe as fast as possible to find the damn shirt. He's getting hard at the thought of _Aaron_ somehow getting off on this and his dick twitches as his hand lands on the shirt at the same time that Aaron's arms come around his waist, his body still very much naked as he plasters himself to Robert's back.

"Put it on." Aaron snaps his teeth at his earlobe and actually steps away to help him get the shirt on, fitting snugly on his biceps like always and skimming his sides almost like a second skin.

Pink shirt on, but entirely unbuttoned, Aaron surges up an inch to capture Robert's mouth in a kiss. His fingers harshly grab his waist as he stumbles backwards, leading them to their bed to continue. For a moment, Aaron moves to kiss his neck instead.

"Good?" Robert gasps, wishing he'd touch his dick now because he's as on-board with this as his husband is.

"Fit," Aaron agrees, about as expressive as he gets, especially in the heady beginnings of a flare of lust.

Shutting up, Robert squeezes a handful of his arse in encouragement and gives him access to his throat, chuckling quietly when Aaron tries to chase his mouth. He doesn't hold out long, letting him have another searing kiss and his fists curl into the hem of the pink shirt as he perches at the foot of the bed. One hand moves lower to drag down the waistband of Robert's boxer-briefs, getting him as naked as Aaron is, except for the shirt. 

The shirt is clearly staying and whatever works for Aaron, works for Robert, so he lifts a leg here and smooths fingers onto his flexing shoulders there, rising up the nape of his neck and into his hair as Aaron kisses a line below his bellybutton to the exposed skin, his dick straining wantonly. He cups his balls and Robert's grip on his hair tightens, a gasp falling from his slack lips as Aaron licks the stickiness from the wet tip of his erection with a light tongue, teasing him with the brush of his trimmed beard before his mouth warmly slides down. Robert grits his teeth against the sensation of Aaron sucking him off, hitting every sensitive spot he has, just how he likes it best, and leaves him uselessly holding on for the ride.

He seems determined to get Robert to unravel, his head bobbing in tight movements and spit slicking the corners of his reddened lips before he swallows further, cutting off his air supply. Hands free, he sneaks a dry finger between Robert's cheeks and he jumps, not expecting it. He pulls Aaron off to hear him greedy for the oxygen he denied himself, dazed but still wanting more. Robert kisses him deeply, smiling through it as his tingling fingertips paw clumsily at his bristly face.

"Nearly had me there," he jokes, pressing his mouth to Aaron's forehead in gratitude.

"Want ya," he says quietly.

Both of them trying to catch their breath, Robert takes in his words as Aaron leans back on his elbows, inviting. He makes to get rid of the shirt until his husband shakes his head once. Naked but for the pink shirt, each side tickle his thighs as he passes a wide palm over Aaron's cock, hoping to ignore the insistent line of his own for now. He shuffles between his hairy legs and follows a path lower, his fingers testing how he feels. Tacky at most, he groans out loud when Aaron bites his lip and pulls Robert in by his waist as his hips and knees lift.

Open to being claimed like this, Robert spits into his hand and, as Aaron approves of the crude move by kissing him again, he slowly fills him up. The knowledge blooms from his chest that they've still got the ability to go at it, fucking on top of the sheets for a morning quickie over something as trivial as one of Robert's shirts.

The realisation makes a laugh bubble up and Robert presses their foreheads as he tries to thrust, Aaron's body unfolding beneath him. "Fuck, this is ridiculous,"

Aaron growls, maybe annoyed, and a shiver slithers down his spine. "More - harder,"

He's definitely in charge today, so Robert listens, driving his dick in long, hard strokes and Aaron's fist is clutching his shirt collar with his eyes squeezed shut. They're sweaty and panting and Robert's not getting as much purchase on Aaron as either of them wants, so he makes an executive decision.

Pulling out, Aaron's bereft moan nearly sees Robert lose it, so he makes it quick, shoving Aaron onto his front and not giving him a second more before he slides back inside, his dick reaching new angles with renewed fervour.

"Yeah - that's it - " Robert praises as Aaron struggles to his forearms and the rumpled sheets clamp between his teeth. "Shit - you're so good - "

Aaron sobs and his limbs liquefy into the bed as Robert moves his hands from around his waist to grip his knees, pulling his relaxed legs back level with Robert's hips. It's easy to fuck him at tempo now and he feels Aaron's hole clench greedily, trying to milk him for all he's worth.

"Please, Rob - " he gasps, not even able to finish his name properly.

"You gonna come?" Aaron nods around another desperate moan and Robert releases his legs to grab his arse, mesmerised by where they're joined. "Go on, come - "

He resists initially, despite his hand tucked under his belly and his wrist working furiously in time with Robert's pace, but he leans over and kisses Aaron's shoulder, silently telling him it's alright to let go. His thighs tremble against the onslaught and he dampens the sheets in juddering pulses, sucking Robert in to do the same.

"No, wait!" Aaron exclaims when Robert shoves in hard and wild, a tell-tale sign, and only Aaron's blunt fingernails scrabbling for him grounds his body to slow down, as painful as the denial is. 

He grins when he tries to turn onto his back again, the torture of an inch too much before Robert's moving away. His dick sways, unsatisfied, before Aaron shows him his sticky torso. He glances at the bed, to the wet patch. He's come a lot and now he's kneeling, licking his lips in that way that drives Robert crazy.

He knows what's coming, but Aaron still treats him gently as he aims Robert's dick near his mouth. Coming down Aaron's throat is enough, but the fact that his tongue is out shows his intentions loud and clear as he firmly wanks him off with one hand whilst the other tangles in the back of the pink shirt. On the third squeeze of his foreskin, Robert covers Aaron's working hand with his and his dick jerks. He tries to watch as the first stream lands where it should, but his abs contract and his legs feel like jelly when Aaron flinches as the next splashes his upper lip and the next and the next until his chin is slick.

"In my mouth, Robert," he glares at him and Robert has the decency to look contrite.

He lets Aaron push him onto the bed in his place, realising much too late that he's been dumped on his arse into the wet patch there as some kind of petty revenge.

"C'mere," he says softly, yanking Aaron towards him. "Sorry - honestly, I am," he adds, really trying not to get the giggles.

He kisses Aaron to take his mind off it, vaguely sharing the taste of himself with his husband, and it works at least until his thumbs rub Aaron's jaw as he's getting into the glide of their tongues and then he's roughly being smacked away with an outraged cry.

"No, don't get it in me beard!"

Aaron rushes to their en-suite to wash his face and the sound of the running tap sees Robert think about them taking a shower together and what he can do to make up for his carelessness. Aaron comes back into the room with a towel rubbing over his wet chin and he rolls his eyes when Robert waves one of the pink shirt's tails at him in hello, smiling.

"At least this is still clean."

"So what?"

Robert ruffles his flat hair and moves onto his side, the shirt falling off one shoulder. He looks dishevelled and _debauched_ and his smile dims into a filthy smirk. "So we can do it again sometime, of course."

Despite his earlier annoyance, Aaron looks interested in the prospect. "Yeah?"

Robert slowly rises to his feet, drops the towel in Aaron's grasp to the floor and shrugs out of the shirt. He reaches for Aaron's hand, leading him towards the shower. "How about tomorrow?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
